deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Frank West VS Nathan Drake
Nathan Drake VS Frank West is the Series Premiere of GabrielMaster721's Death Battle Fanon Series (after it got rebooted). It features Frank West from the Dead Rising series and Nathan Drake from the Uncharted series. Description Dead Rising VS Uncharted! The world-seeking treasure hunter confronts the war-covering photojournalist in a fight to the death! Will this be Frank's last scoop, or will this be the thief's end? Intro Frank West covers a new war in Death Battle! (Cue: Dead Rising OST - Carlito Keyes Boss Theme) Wiz: Over two decades ago, the US was in great danger. Meat was consumed at such a high rate, that experts predicted, a shortage of said aliment would create chaos across the country. Boomstick: What?! Meat running out?! Boomstick grabs and looks to a can of beer. Boomstick: I will never let you go, buddy... Wiz: Right....Well, to prevent this madness, in the hispanic town of Santa Cabeza, Proffesor Russel Barnaby stepped in, with a world changing plan: they would clone animals to duplicate the amount of meat, and save their people from going absolutely apeshit. Boomstick: Too bad they had to use creepy-ass to insects to do the experiments. The one they used was the Ampule...Aplelu... Wiz: The Ampulex Compressa Giganteus, which is a genetically modified wasp, which they contained in large amounts in order to use for multiple experiments. Unfortunaly, the soldiers at Santa Cabeza made a mistake, and, before they realized, the wasps were left free. Boomstick: And what's the bad thing about that? I mean, they just modified for cloning, right? Most harm they can do is a sting with no lasting consequences. Wiz: That's what they thought at first, but...it just so happened they had some sort of substance, which turned the people of Santa Cabeza...into zombies. Agent Brock Mason and his men were called to exterminate all traces of life, or rather, undeath, of that place, just so the truth of that incident were never to be told. Boomstick: They killed everyone, except for two brothers: Carlito Keyes, and Isabela Keyes, who escaped from the masacre of their loved ones, including, their father and mother. Man, at least they had a dad.....I miss you too, Mama Boomstick... Wiz. So sad...Whatever. Carlito, seeking for revenge against America, planned something: To infect 50 orphans from a NGO and infect them, before sending them to their new homes all across the US, to cause a country-wide massive zombie epidemy, although one actually was the cure for that virus, but that's for another day. Boomstick: One of the destinations was the town of Willamette, in Colorado, where he told Barnaby via an anonymus message to go that town's mall, just to get him and kill him in cold blood. Zombies to kill the population of Willamette, the proffesor at his range, everything seemed fine for Carlito, until a fateful September 19th of the year 2006, when a certain photojournalist stepped in said mall, beat the undead horde, and saved the day. His name...was Frank West. (Cue: Ultimate Marvel VS Capcom 3 OST - Frank West's Theme) Wiz: For at least two decades during his whole life, Frank has dedicated himself to photojournalism. Hell, he's covered wars, you know? Boomstick: Too bad no photo was gonna prepare him for a zombie apocalypse. But believe me, he adapted really quickly, and became an unstoppable zombie-killing machine. Wiz: Turns out, that while he is very experimented with firearms, the amount of zombies was just too much for some ammo to be enough. That left Frank with only one option. Boomstick: Use anything you can get your hands on! Frank's standard arsenal includes baseball bats, sledgehammers, chainsaws, katanas, swords, molotovs, handguns, assault rifles, sniper rifles, shotguns, machine guns, and.....a f*cking Mega Buster?! Man, this mall has it all! Wiz: But even such an arsenal doesn't last forever, which is why Frank sometimes decides to use wrestling techniques to deal with both the alive and the undead. Boomstick: Like his Flying Kick, Kick Back, Roundhouse Kick, Knee Drop, Suplex, Hammer Throw, Karate Chop, Face Crusher, and a lot more! And let's not forget probably the deadliest of them all: the Double Lariat! It's like a living helicopter of death! Too bad it leaves Frank vulverable for a second after using it. Wiz: And with all of these and more, plus with the help of DHS Members Brad Garrison and Jessica McCarney... Boomstick: And a damn never-up-shutting mall worker called Otis Washington! Wiz: ...Frank managed to outlast dozens of battles and get out of the Willamette Parkview Mall and live to tell it, with, believe it or not, Carlito's sister, Isabela Keyes, who was, until she got arrested, on Frank's side. Boomstick: And she didn't even think of betraying Frank. If she did, she wouldn't have, you know, saved his ass! Wiz: Right. After so much zombie fighting, Frank was eventually infected by the zombie virus, although he was resistant enough to survive it longer than average, and eventually take a temporary medicine developed by Isabela in order to slow the zombiefication process. Nathan Drake discovers Death Battle! It's time for a Death Battle! FIGHT! K.O! Next Time on Death Battle... Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Sony vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with Music